


I'm No Robin Hood

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Munehisa Iwai is curious about Byleth. A girl so familiar with medieval weaponry and modern firearms, with little explanation as to how she found those hobbies? Something's fishy. They both want to get to the bottom of... well, each other.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Iwai Munehisa
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Support Level C - Hollow Point

When Iwai suggested a hangout spot to get drinks with Byleth, this isn’t what she’d expected at all. The Roppongi district always had its allure with nightlife, but Byleth hardly ever had the time in her schedule to check it out. So she was happy when Iwai had a bar in mind there, though it certainly wasn’t what she’d anticipated.

The bar itself was underground, but not as shady as Byleth thought. She’s learning that she should get past those assumptions when it comes to Iwai, especially after he opened up about how he liked older weapons, too.

But Hollow Point was… certainly in line with Iwai’s interests. Along with beer, the bar had a shooting range for incredibly realistic airsoft guns, from actual models to the more iconic ones used in fiction. She questioned the combination of beer and semi-automatic weaponry, but the place apparently had a limit on how much a person was allowed to drink before checking out the range.

Byleth is there earlier than expected, which means she can take in the atmosphere undistracted. From her table, she can see golden lugers, lever action winchesters, modern weapons like the spas-12. It really is an enthusiast’s paradise. She orders a beer, but only sips while waiting for company, rather than really attacking it. She knows what Iwai’s going to suggest.

Luckily, it’s not too long before Byleth can hear Iwai’s heavy boots stomping down the stairs. He has to duck somewhat to avoid scraping his head against the ceiling, though he’s used to the motion. When the bartender catches his gaze, their faces light up, though Iwai’s is more subdued. They exchange a secret handshake, then say… something. Byleth can’t make it out under the background drone of metal music.

“Sorry for keepin’ ya waiting, Eisner. Had to say hi to my old friend there.”

“I’m guessing you’ve supplied some of the weapons here?” She motions to the plethora of weaponry, not any in particular. Just… the whole of it.

“Indeed I have. I guess I shoulda been more… forthcoming about bringing you here.” He’s handed an open bottle of beer. “But, to be honest, I wanna see how good a shot you are.”

“I had a feeling.” She glances around the bar, always finding something new each time she looks. The decoration here is dense. It tells of a massive collection, she’s sure. “So, what are the options?”

Iwai picks up a second menu, just behind the drink menu. “Here’s the spread. It’s pretty impressive.” He catches her eyes before she can start properly reading. “Oh, and don’t worry about the cost. Matsu lets me and my friends shoot free, since I supply him with so much of the stuff here, not to mention the repairs.”

Iwai has some clout. Byleth can’t help but admit to herself that she’s impressed. She flips page through page, first through pistols, then SMGs, then to assault rifles, where her rapid progress slows. “In that case… I’ll try out the… Sturmgewehr 90.”

“No surprise that the Swiss lady chooses a Swiss gun. Alright, follow me.” He takes another swig of beer as he rises, already leading the way to the shooting range.

When Byleth gets to the range, Iwai is already prepping his and Byleth’s weapons for practice, safety goggles on. He hands the rifle over to her, followed by two magazines, filled and ready to go. He’s starting with a pistol, it seems, though Byleth doesn’t know what make or model. The range is lower-tech than other ranges Byleth has seen before, fitting the environment of the bar, but is missing no less opportunities than the others. There are paper targets, balloons, plastic water bottles, among other targets chosen to reduce the chances of pellet ricochet.

Rather than take aim, Iwai sets his (unloaded) pistol down and waits to the side. “Well, show me what you’ve got, Eisner.”

She adopts an appropriate stance. Feet shoulder width apart, one foot staggered behind the other, cheek against the rifle stock. Then, she aims, and fires.

The first thing she notes is that the rifle feels as realistic as it looks. The slide, loading the magazine, the safety… it’s all on the money. Even the recoil is nothing to scoff at. Unfortunately, her results are less than stellar.

“Oof. Been a while.” She unloads the magazine, checks the chamber, then steps back to the observation area. “I’m way better with a bow.”

“I believe you, don’t worry. You don’t have to give excuses.” He takes another sip of beer. “Watch and learn.”

“Oh, do you shoot better when you’ve been drinking?”

“Somethin’ like that.” He fires ten shots in quick succession, each nailing target after target. He blows at the barrel of the pistol, clearly cocky. “That’s how it’s done.”

Byleth claps slowly, ironically. “Alright, the gun guy is good at shooting guns.” She stops with the japes, if only to take another drink. “Jokes aside, that was impressive.”

Magnanimous, he bows. The two trade places back and forth for the better part of an hour, trying out different weapons, then eventually sitting down just to try different beers.

“Ah, you should’ve seen my glory days,” he laments, gripping the top of his cap.

“And what were those?”

“Nope, you’ve gotta tell me yours first. That was grade-A technique, even if your shots didn’t line up the best. You learned that somewhere.”

“Fine, fine. My dad was in the military, he taught me a bit of what he knew.” She swirls the beer in her bottle, admiring the shift of brown to amber, and the formation of a gentle foam. “Including how to handle my liquor.”

“Ha, I see that.” He’s been keeping her pace as well. “Alright, my turn, as promised.” He leans in, somber, then glances from side to side, judging if any of the other patrons are eavesdropping. “I taught myself, that’s all.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all.”

She can see through his bluff. But, judging from the fire behind those grey eyes of his, he can see through hers as well.

“No point gettin’ into it, right?”

“Right.” She picks at the label on her bottle, searching for topics of conversation. “How long have you run that shop?”

He’s surprised by the interest, interrupted mid-drink. “Hm? Oh. Twelve years or so. Started it when I was way young. Younger than you, even.”

And here she thought she was an anomaly, having a successful career despite her age. “Damn. Impressive.”

“Eh, not really. I saw a niche, I filled it.” He empties his bottle, then spins it atop a coaster. “The money I used to start the place was… inherited.”

“Rich parents?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

Byleth leans back and laughs. “The more I get to know you, the less I feel I know.”

“Means a lot, comin’ from you. You’re an enigma yourself. Why the interest in archery?”

“The school I worked at had a long history, and plenty of equipment to practice with. Before long, I was doing it as a hobby.”

“Uh-huh, is that so?”

“Something like that.”

He grins, seeing that she’s playing the same game. “I like you, Eisner. We ought to hang again.”

“I’d like that.”

Iwai stands, and scratches the stubble on his chin. “You know where to find me. See you around.” He turns around and heads out, muttering something to the bartender on the way out.

Byleth isn’t far behind, but when she takes out her wallet to close her tab, the bartender dismisses the motion with one hand. “No need, miss. Iwai covered you.”

“O-okay. I’ll have to thank him. Have a pleasant evening.” She steps out of the bar, back into the night air of Tokyo.

_There’s way more to him than he’s letting on._

_Then again, same with me._

She admires the irony, then charts a course for the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about how to characterize Iwai, but I think I'm doing decent so far.
> 
> Also, Hollow Point is an actual place in Roppongi, and yes, there are super realistic airsoft guns there. Relive the scene of Robocop shooting that dude in the dick. Follow your dreams.


	2. Support Level B - Anchor Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Iwai have a new guest join them for a shootout.

**Iwai:** Yo. Mind if we have another shootout?  
 **Iwai:** I need to see your expertise with a bow.  
 **Byleth:** Way better than my skill with a gun.  
 **Byleth:** Plenty of free time right now. Where and when?  
 **Iwai:** Kinuta, in Setagaya. Sunday at thirteen-hundred.  
 **Byleth:** Earlier than usual, and also not in a bar this time. Why’s that?  
 **Iwai:** Was about to get to that.  
 **Iwai:** Mentioned to my kid that I had a friend who’s into archery.  
 **Iwai:** Never took to guns like his old man, but he’s interested in the bow.  
 **Iwai:** Mind if he tags along?  
 **Byleth:** You have a son?  
 **Iwai:** I have a son.  
 **Byleth:** He has a son.  
 **Byleth:** Of course he can come. It’s fun to teach.  
 **Iwai:** Cool. See you there.

Byleth hardly needs a warmup with the bow. All the time she’s spent in the Metaverse with the other Phantom Thieves has kept her skills sharp, so she’s feeling far more confident than she did with a rifle. As such, she’s in no hurry to get to the range, and is unintentionally running a bit late. Some food called out to her, and her time in Japan thus far has taught her that the best takoyaki is made by street vendors whose eyes are wrinkled from decades of smiling with their entire face.

Still, it’s a surprise to see that Iwai and his son are actually on time when she arrives, resting on benches near the back of the range.

“Took you long enough.” Iwai stands to full height with her approach. “Guess I gotta make introductions, huh? Eisner, this is my kid, Kaoru. Kaoru, my friend Eisner.”

Sure enough, there’s a bespectacled teenager by Iwai’s side, who snaps to full attention when called. He wears mostly black, and has a scar on his neck in the same location as Iwai’s gecko tattoo. He rises, then bows. “Oh! It’s nice to meet you, Eisner-san. Thank you for choosing to teach me about archery.”

“Sorry for being a bit late. For what it’s worth, I brought some extra takoyaki for you.” She produces an extra container, closed tight, and hands it over. “And you can just call me Byleth, Kaoru-san. It’s nice to meet you, as well.” She hands the takoyaki over, and Kaoru’s glasses fog over as he tears it open to access its contents.

“Trying to buy our favor before the competition, huh?” Iwai takes off his cap to scratch his scalp. “Not that it’ll be much of one. I’m sure you’ll sweep the floor with us.”

Then, Byleth takes her bow from her gym bag. It’s remarkably low-tech, though the master craftsmanship is clear even from a distance. “Hey, as long as you have fun, maybe learn a bit. Shall we?”

He replaces the cap back onto his head. “Let’s.”

After partaking in takoyaki, the three gather the required permissions and materials to get to shooting. They go over basic safety where archery is concerned, then are sent on their way. The range offered to send an employee with them for instruction, but Byleth let them off saying that she was a skilled hobbyist. Looking at her bow, they can believe it.

Both Iwais are impatient to see her technique, so she shows off. It’s as natural as breathing, as walking. She draws, her technique flawless after years of perfecting the basics, then she lets loose five arrows, only a gap of a second between each shot. Rather than aim for the bullseye on each, she draws an X over the target with her arrows.

“Damn, you weren’t kiddin’, were you?” Even Iwai is surprised. “Keep flaunting, the kid wants to watch.” So Byleth shrugs, gathers her arrows, and prepares to repeat the process. As she’s arranging each arrow into her quiver, she can hear the two of them converse in the background.

“So, Dad? You think I won’t point out the elephant in the room?”

She can just make out Iwai’s trademark chuckle. “Hm? What’s that, kid?”

“Is she your girlfriend or what?”

“Heh, you wish.”

“Oh, is it something more casual?”

“We’re just friends, Kaoru.”

“Have you considered it? She’s pretty cute.”

“If you’re so into her, why don’t you ask?”

“Dad!”

Byleth keeps her poker face straight, then fires another flurry: A vertical line straight down the middle of the target. When she turns around, she decides to interrupt the conversation for both of their sakes. “So, what do you think? I’m no Robin Hood, but…”

Iwai nods, impressed. “Pretty damn good, Eisner. C’mon, Kaoru, let’s give it a shot.” And the two rise, arm guards on, bows in hand. They stand side by side in their lanes, ready to try it out.

But immediately, Byleth goes into teacher mode. “Wait, you two. Stances. Iwai-san’s got his decent, but Kaoru-san, here.” She stands behind him, then kicks the inside of his soles to force an adjustment of his legs. “A bit wider. You got the gist from watching, but you have to experience it yourself to really get it. You’ll have your bow foot and your draw foot, the bow foot goes farther forward. Try to keep your stance consistent between each shot.” She observes as Iwai is also listening and following her instructions, even without her direct intervention. “Now, nock an arrow and draw, but don’t fire.”

They obey, clearly deferring to her expertise. “Is this good, Byleth-san?”

“It’s progress, but you’ve never done this before, so it’s okay. You’re learning.” She circles behind him, appraising. “Straighten your elbow or the bowstring will hit your arm more. And one more thing before you fire: You don’t need a death grip on your bow hand. Use the pressure of the draw to keep the handle flush against the meat of the hand between the index finger and thumb. Tightening your grip too much won’t do much for your accuracy.” As she speaks, she can remark Iwai in her periphery, following each morsel of advice. “Alright. Now breathe, then fire as you exhale.”

Almost simultaneously, the arrows fly. Kaoru hits the outer rim of the target, but still sticks easily. Iwai manages a spectacular shot, just inches away from a bullseye. He smiles with satisfaction. “Huh. A lot of carryover from firearms with these. Not too much pressure, good stance, breathing. I can see why you’re so good with it.”

“Just because the mechanism is less complicated than a pistol doesn’t mean the technique is too different.” Byleth retrieves her bow, then heads to her lane once more. “Now, let’s keep going!”

About an hour passes with them repeating the process. They shoot, collect arrows, and Byleth offers requested feedback and advice. All in all, the three of them have a blast. But then, Kaoru’s phone goes off.

“Oh, sorry, Dad. Promised I’d help a friend study for exams later today. Mind if I head out for that?”

“Sure thing, kid. Thanks for spendin’ time with your old man.”

“Thanks for teaching me, Byleth-san! It was nice to meet you.” Kaoru bows, as if to a more formal sensei, and smiles.

“You two, Kaoru-san. Hopefully we can do this again sometime.”

Iwai ruffles Kaoru’s hair as he heads out, then turns back to Byleth. “And then there were two. Thanks for that, Eisner. I doubt babysitting was on your list of priorities for the weekend.”

“He’s a good kid, Iwai-san. Though I didn’t take you for the parenting type. You seem a bit young for it.”

“Yeah, a bit.” He accepts the compliment, as subtle as it was. “You’re a good teacher. No wonder you got that gig at Shujin.”

“You’re a good father, from what I can see. Single parent?”

“Afraid so.”

“What happened to his mom?”

“No clue. Might be dead in a ditch. You wanna know the truth?”

She keeps her expression straight as she takes a seat. She can feel a story coming on. “Sure, sure.”

“His mom tried to sell him to me eleven years ago for drug money. I refused and she left him with me anyway.” He scratches the nape of his neck, sitting back down on the bench behind the firing range. “Yeesh. I was hardly nineteen, I didn’t need a kid. I still haven’t told him the truth.”

“Yet you’ve taken care of him. You could’ve given him up for adoption, you know.”

Iwai gives a gentle pluck to his bowstring. It emanates a low hum, keeping his eyes transfixed. “Yeah. Guess I just wanted to give him a better life than the one I had. Family issues have a way of stickin’ with you.”

“I can’t deny that. I never had much of one.”

He looks up from the curve of the bow. “How so?”

“My mom died in childbirth, so my father raised me on his own. We were inseparable, though. Being an only child with a single parent does that. Seems a bit that way with you and Kaoru.”

“Little bit, yeah. He’s a good kid. I just don’t want to ruin him.”

“Iwai. Parenting is a perpetual, constant anxiety of ‘not ruining’ your kid. My dad told me that himself. He was pretty open about his whole parenting experience.”

“Sounds like a good dad.”

“Debatable. He helped me falsify records so I could enlist in the military at sixteen years old.”

“No shit? Heh. You always manage to surprise me somehow, Eisner.”

“I could say the same to you, Iwai-san.” She flicks the brim of his cap. “Don’t underestimate your parenting, and don’t underestimate your kid. He’s smart, I can tell. He learns pretty swiftly. Whatever fears you have, you have to let them go.”

“I wish it were that simple.” He gets up. “Never is. Anyway, good talk, good shooting. I’ll see you ‘round, Eisner.”

Byleth knows better than to push the conversation. She simply sits and watches as Iwai returns his gear to the front desk, then departs with only so much as a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the opportunity for her to say the title and I fucking took it
> 
> Up next is chapter 6 of the main story. Got my store-bought serotonin and I'm typing up a storm. Actually ended up getting first drafts up through chapter 9, plus Supports for a few characters through Level A. Feels good, man


	3. Support Level A - Full Metal Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veil is lifted, explanations are given. Where there's smoke, there's mirrors.

**Iwai:** Penguin Sniper, twenty-hundred. Sound good?  
**Byleth:** ?  
**Byleth:** Pretty sudden… everything okay?  
**Iwai:** I’ll explain there. Shit went down, feels like I need to vent.  
**Byleth:** I’ll be there.

When she arrives, Iwai is already circling a pool table. He seems calm from a distance, but she can tell there’s some nerves he’s getting out with each strike of the pool cue. He doesn’t even look up as she approaches -- he focuses, focuses, breathes, and then  _ bam _ . Sinks the last ball, then starts to gather them all once more and reset. He hands a pool cue to Byleth, still wordless.

“You’re being pretty quiet for someone who said they’d do some explaining.” She crosses her arms as he collects another pool stick and tosses it to her.

He doesn’t grace her with eye contact. Not yet, at least. “Finding the words for it. It’s tough shit.”

“Take your time.” She finishes the setup for a game of eight-ball, then offers the break to Iwai. Still without speaking, he obliges.

They play almost an entire game in this silence, not entirely relaxed, but not entirely uncomfortable either. It’s only when Iwai is about to finish that he calls the pocket for the eight ball. “That corner pocket on the right. Watch.” And so he strikes, and so the eight ball sinks. “I win.”

“So, found the words yet?” 

“Eh, not really. Never was one who spoke gracefully.” He taps the bottom of his pool cue on the floor. “So I’ll just say it straight out. Eisner, I used to be Yakuza. That’s part of why I felt like I’d be a bad parent, why Kaoru would turn out like me if he ever knew.”

“And that would be bad, how?”

“Nothin’ fazes you, huh?” He sheds his jacket, then drapes it over a nearby chair. “Life was tough for me. I don’t want it to be tough for him, too. He’s gotta be better than his old man. I can’t keep him stuck in the dirt.”

“He’s already doing fine. Besides, so are you.” She gathers each ball into the rack once more, sliding them around in preparation for another game. Hopefully one with more conversation this time. “You own a business, and you’re a good man.”

“Still awfully casual about this, aren’t you?”

“I’ve got secrets too, Iwai-san.” This time, she breaks to start the game first. “That ‘military’ I was in was actually a traveling extralegal paramilitary mercenary team. How’s that for a secret?”

At that, Iwai laughs. Not a small chuckle, either. A full-on, hyena-esque howling laughter. By the end, he’s wiping a tear from his eye. “No wonder! Damn, Eisner. If you’ve got anything more surprising than that, you’ll win this unofficial contest where we one-up each other.”

“I play my cards carefully.” She smiles victoriously as she sinks another ball into its pocket. “But even despite that, I’ve turned out to be a pretty good person, I think. I’m a beloved teacher at Shujin academy now. It’s a good life.” Another ball into another pocket. “The students aren’t entirely mine, but I try to guide them as best as I can.”

“Suddenly it makes sense why you’re this damn strange, Eisner.” He watches her concentration, as if it were a technique he could copy. “I’m guessin’ you had to do some things you regret now, huh?”

Another ball in. She’s unstoppable, but that was entirely luck. She plays it off as skill. “In hindsight, yeah. Plenty. At the time, I just shut all of my emotions off. It wasn’t healthy.”

“And you somehow got a teaching gig after all that?” He’s found a comfy spot leaning against the wall by now. He knows he won’t be playing for another moment or two.

“It’s more like the job found me. We rescued some of the students in a sticky situation. My old man recognized the uniform, a chaperone asked us to escort them back to the academy, and the principal offered me a job on the spot. Turns out that old Pops had a job there back in the day.”

“Hell of a history. Why’d you take the job?”

“We decided it might be better to make an honest living for once. We needed to relax, and this seemed like the opportunity.” She finally misses a difficult angle shot. When she looks up, Iwai is still against the wall, pushing away at a snail’s pace. “Or at least, my old man wanted to. I was against it at first.”

He lines up a shot. Focus, focus, focus. The cue ball hops and sinks another in. “Heh. Same reason I used blood money to open my shop. I didn’t exactly get my hands clean with all of it, but… I admit, it was a welcome change. I needed to be better when I got Kaoru. Turns out, the past followed me. That’s what I wanted to mention. Kaoru knows all about it now.”

“Everything?” Byleth keeps his spot on the wall warm, arms crossed, pool stick in the crook of her elbow.

“Everything. He knows I was Yakuza, that his mother was some random addict from the streets trying to pawn him off. I told him.” He lines up another shot by testing the theoretical angle with the stick, then drops to strike.

“Good.”

When he shoots, it comes nowhere close. If anything, he’s set her up for an easy victory. He looks up at her, surprised at her one-word response. “Good?”

“Like I said, don’t underestimate him. Parenthood requires trust.”

“So I’m learnin’, yeah.” He steps away from the table to surrender his position.

“You’re never too old to learn, Iwai-san.” She leans over, then strikes another ball in. Hardly even required preparation.

“You can just call me Mune-san, now. You’ve earned first name rights. Also, Kaoru wants to hang out with you more. Even asked if he could get some archery lessons from you. Just make sure his eyes don’t wander.”

“Eight ball, middle left pocket.” And in it goes. She stands, triumphant. “I’d be honored.”


	4. Support Level S - Shot Through the Heart

At this time of day, this angle of the sun, the water under the Rainbow Bridge is a perfect mirror of the sky itself. Byleth is in no way a frequent visitor of the area, nor is Iwai, which fed into the surprise when he asked her to meet him here for once, rather than at some sort of shooting range. Sure, they’d hung out plenty since those instances, but this is odd. Byleth knows it feels different, but can’t place her finger on exactly why.

He’s already present and waiting by the time she gets there. His posture is a confusing mix of relaxed and anticipatory as he leans over the handrail for a closer look at the sights. They’re the only two there, surprisingly.

“Oh, Mune-san, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope I wasn’t long.”

“Eh, it’s all good. Thanks for showin’ up on such short notice. You, uh… you doin’ okay?” He lifts himself from his perch as he speaks, sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck.

Byleth giggles at the inquiry. It’s not like him to lead with a question like that. “I’m doing wonderful, thank you for asking. So, why here tonight? Normally you and I launch things forward at incredible velocities toward an intended target, but this has nothing to do with that.”

“That obvious, huh?” He removes his cap for a second, runs a palm over his prematurely grey-ish hair, then sets the hat back. “Yeah, this is different. Just wanted to talk about… well, stuff.”

“That’s specific.” Byleth takes a seat on the nearby bench, places her purse at her side, then pats beside her for Iwai to join. “Care to elaborate?”

He takes his own place at her side, then points to a few spots on the concrete ground just in front of them. “The Yakuza took my kid hostage, held him for a parley here. Me n’ that kid, Akira, we ended up lucky when we came to get him back. Me and him were standin’ there, and the dude was right there with Kaoru.”

“Mune-san… holy shit.” No need to mince words.

“Holy shit indeed.”

“So why come back? And why bring me along?”

He leans back into the bench, then stretches his arms along its top. One arm in particular finds its place behind Byleth’s neck. “Dunno. Felt sentimental. I wanted to make a better memory here, I guess. This is where I told Kaoru I used to be Yakuza, after all. It’s also where I gave that Akira kid one of these.” He fishes through a pocket, then produces a small pin of a gecko. Byleth doesn’t hide her confusion as Iwai continues. “The crest of the Iwai family. We’re a small gathering of misfits and weirdos who stick together through thick n’ thin, so I figured it’d be best to invite you to join us, too.”

Byleth blushes while waving off that praise. “But I haven’t really done all that much for you. I mean, I teach Kaoru archery here and there, and you and I get drinks every so often, but…”

“Nonsense. It’s ‘cuz of you and Akira that I knew I should finally tell Kaoru about my past. You kinda got me outta my shell, all things considered.” Iwai leans in and finds a new home for the gecko pin on the collar of Byleth’s coat. He fastens it there himself, and the proximity drives a flush up Byleth’s neck. Despite seeming so gruff, Iwai smells fantastic. Wait, is he wearing cologne…? “I admit, I suck at this sorta thing.”

“What sort of thing?” Byleth tilts her head to observe the shifts in his facial expression while he secures the pin with finishing touches. He’s blushing too, despite himself.

“Feelings.” When the pin is in place, he gives it a couple of gentle pats as he backs away. “Namely, the ones I’ve got for you.”

“W-w-wait, what?” Did Byleth just hear that right?

“Yeah. Best to get right to the point, otherwise I’ll just be starin’ at my shoes like some kinda high schooler with a crush.” He finds his place with arms outstretched on the back of the bench once more. “I ain’t keen on doin’ that. So… there it is. Got that out in the open.”

“How long?”

His sigh leaves his lips alongside an accompaniment of laughter. “You’re really gonna grill me on this, huh?” His head shakes, then he turns again to make eye contact. “Few weeks now. Kaoru asked me about you again, it made me think about it. Denied it at first, really. I ain’t exactly the type for all this.”

“No, no, it’s sweet. Cute, really.” Byleth leans against his shoulder. In response, his arm falls from the bench’s back to curl around her. “Besides, I might… maybe… share the sentiment.” She angles the gecko pin upward to admire the shape, the luster of it. Its surface reflects the hues of the now-setting sun, painting a pink hue in its descent.

“That so?” He gently rubs his fingertips along her scalp. “Heh. Been a while since someone called me ‘cute.’ But I gotta ask for more specifics here, you realize. We’re on the same page, right?”

With a grin, Byleth guides her fingers behind Iwai’s jawline. A perfect spot to pull him in, to close the remaining distance between them. It’s almost too fast for him to react, but he manages.

So she kisses him. His lips go against her expectations. Rather than being chapped or rough, they’re soft, gentle, but strong, just like the rest of him. Each press of their lips together is done with a precise, controlled motion. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two tangle themselves there. Byleth can feel one hand at her hip, his other palm at the nape of her neck. His hands firmly guide her closer, closer, until her chest is pressed against the side of his ribcage. When the kisses finally come to an end, Byleth exhales and finds a perfect nook to place her head just underneath his chin.

“I love you, Munehisa Iwai.” She rests her lips against his neck, just above the collarbone. Parting from that position with a peck, she meets his eyes unwaveringly. “Is that specific enough for you?”

“I’d say so.” His belly shakes with a giggle. “Jeez, you are one hell of a gal, Byleth. No wonder I’ve fallen in love with you, too.” He plants another peck against her forehead, then backs away to leave barely enough room for conversation. “So… now what?”

“Whatever you want, Mune-san.”

“After all that, you can just call me Munehisa. Bit of a mouthful, but the honorifics are unnecessary now, wouldn’t you agree?” He grins, then strokes his thumb across Byleth’s cheek. 

She jabs a farcical elbow into his ribs, her tone drifting toward a playful mischief. “What about Mune-chan?”

“Only when we’re alone.” His chuckles are always deep, but powerful. “I was hopin’ you’d want to come over tonight for some dinner with the Iwai family. Kurusu will be there, too.”

“I’m honored to be included.”

Simultaneously, they rise. Iwai starts to lead the way, then waits as Byleth gathers her purse and catches up. The moment she does, she hooks a hand around the crook of his elbow, happy to walk side by side with him.

**…**

“We’re home.” Iwai’s place is nicer and cleaner than Byleth expected. Whether it’s normally so tidy or if this is the result of preparation for two guests, she’ll leave that to the imagination.

The two kick off their shoes, and she’s surprised further when Iwai organizes the footwear neatly in place. Before he even hangs his own coat, he helps Byleth out of hers and stows it safely in the closet.

“Yo.” There’s a familiar voice. Akira pokes his head around the corner. He waves hello, then returns to the kitchen in an instant. The sound of a knife against a cutting board resumes only a second after.

The two enter together, and Byleth is once again surprised by the state of each room. Though decorations are somewhat sparse, the kitchen and main living area are both also well-organized. Akira stands near the sink, while Kaoru is sitting at the kitchen table over an open mathematics textbook. He’s rubbing the back of his head, clearly at odds with the task.

“Kaoru, didn’t I tell you to help with dinner? These are guests.” Iwai’s tone isn’t gruff, judgmental, or rigid. More curious than anything.

It seems that Kaoru didn’t hear anything until literally this point. “I was helping at first, but Akira-san saw that I was having a tough time with trigonometry, so he offered to let me work on it more. Truth be told, I’m still not getting it…”

“I can help.” Byleth pulls a chair to sit just to Kaoru’s left, then scans over the contents of Kaoru’s assignment. “Ah, I see the issue. It helps to make a mnemonic for each trigonometric function, for example…”

Any semblance of dissatisfaction Iwai might’ve had with Kaoru has faded already. As he washes his hands to assist Akira in making dinner, Byleth can just make out barely audible chuckle from his direction.

**…**

About twenty minutes and one simultaneous “itadakimasu!” later, and everyone begins tearing into their gyudon. Wonderful comfort food for the semi-brisk autumn temperature.

“Your food ain’t goin’ anywhere, Kaoru, you can slow down.” Iwai gives Kaoru a tap to the arm to bring him back to reality, and the pace of his eating gradually eases to a speed where he might actually be able to taste the food. “You get that homework done?”

“Mhm!” Kaoru finishes a mouthful of beef before he speaks. “Thanks to Eisner-san. Those entrance exams will be a cinch!”

“What high school do you plan on attending?” This is the first Byleth is hearing of this. She’d almost forgotten he’s around that age, actually.

“Shujin Academy! I figure that between how you and Akira-san are as people, it must be a good place to be.”

Akira nods in silent approval. Meanwhile, Iwai picks up where she’d left off. “Byleth’s gonna be sure to work you hard, you realize. Don’t think you’ll get special treatment from her just because she’s dating your old man now.”

Kaoru’s posture retaliates in an upright jerk, just barely contained enough to keep him from jumping from his seat into the sky. “I knew it!”

Again, Akira nods with approval. “Nice.”

The flush on Byleth’s cheeks intensifies. She nudges Iwai playfully on the thigh underneath the table. “You’ll get first dibs on tutoring, though.”

“I’ll take it.” Kaoru turns back to his gyudon with momentary vigor, then slows after remembering Iwai’s gentle reprimand.

Dinner passes, accompanied by conversation and laughter even beyond the point of emptied bowls. Even as Byleth and Kaoru rinse off the dishes, even as Akira gathers his belongings to head back home, and even as Kaoru turns in for the night to head to bed.

Iwai and Byleth see Akira off, then turn to each other. They can’t do much else but smile.

“So, Byleth. You keen on headin’ home, too? Because I was hopin’ you might stay the night. Don’t worry, I won’t try anything on you, not while Kaoru’s around.” He glances around the corner to make sure Kaoru isn’t around to eavesdrop on his hushed tone. “But I won’t keep you if you need to leave. I know you don’t exactly have an overnight bag or nothin’.”

“I’d like that.” Byleth takes both of Iwai’s hands in hers. “I’d love that, actually. Lead the way, Munehisa.”

On cue, he shepherds her toward his room, complete with pre-made futon. Iwai looks confused by that at first, then realizes Kaoru probably got it ready for them. He left out two pillows and everything. Smart kid.

“I’ve got extra PJs if you need somethin’ to sleep in, though they might be a bit big on you.” Iwai closes the door behind them, and when he turns around, he’s greeted by the sight of Byleth already down to her undergarments. He just chuckles. “Already that comfortable around me, huh?”

“Telling you about my past is about the same level of comfort as this. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I think we did confess mutual romantic attraction to each other only a few hours ago.” She walks toward him, then wraps her arms around his waist to smush herself against his torso. “I want to be close to you, Mune-chan. Get as much skin-to-skin contact as we can.” She tugs at the hem of his shirt to voice her intention, and he’s quick to surrender to her whims. She pulls the shirt up, over, and then chucks it aside into an already-overflowing laundry bin.

Iwai is just as buff as expected. As decently sculpted as he is, he definitely works out. She plants a kiss on his sternum, then regretfully backs away.

“A shirt to sleep in will be fine.” She flicks off her bra with practiced ease, leaves it atop her purse, then lays on the futon patiently awaiting his return, plus an oversized shirt for her. He’s polite enough to not keep her waiting. The moment the lights are off and he’s beside her on the futon, she forces both of them horizontal together, then clings to his side. “This is the answer to your question earlier, by the way.”

“And what question would that be?” In the dark, with senses reduced, Byleth feels the vibrations of his words even deeper in her core.

“You said ‘now what?’ This is what. You said it yourself to Kaoru at dinner. Now we can date, kiss, cuddle, hold hands.” She wraps an arm around to place her hand on the cheek opposite her lips, perfect to bring more pressure to the kiss against him. “I’ll even call you my boyfriend, if you want.”

“Heh. I can’t say it feels bad to hear.” Still laying on his back, he turns his neck to face her. “I hope you’ll forgive me if I stumble with this. This is, uh… the first relationship I’ve been in. Ever.”

“Ever?”

“Is it that surprising? Yakuza didn’t exactly make for the best setup for romance, and I was with them since high school.” He smirks, chuckles As her eyes adjust to the dark, Byleth can see him shield his face with a bashful hand. With his gruff exterior, this side of him is even more adorable.

“Then I’ll be sure to teach you what I know. So far, you’ve been a perfect gentleman.” She scratches his stubble with her fingertips. What a silly sensation.

“I’ll try to keep that up. Gotta be a man worthy of you, worthy of Kaoru. The two of you deserve the best.”

“I feel like I’ve got it right here.” She drapes a leg over him as a means to pull herself close, close, closer. With this level of comfort, the gentle ebb and flow of his breathing against her temple, she’s drowsy within minutes.

“Love you, Byleth.”

“Love you too, Munehisa.”

Slumber greets both of them with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really struggled with this one, so I'm just gonna post it as is and move to the next thing. can't let myself be stuck on it forever, though I might come back and round out the rough edges at some point.


End file.
